Harry Potter, The Male Veela
by Ace Hardwind
Summary: Harry meets one of his soul mates, Fleur Delacour during the Triwizard Tournament. How will having someone he can trust and rely on change things?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here we go, my first non-crossover story, I'm actually kind of excited to see what you all think. Also, I can't do Fleur's accent justice so I'm not going to try but if someone would be willing to beta and help me with that I'd appreciate it.

Harry sighed contentedly as he looked at the goddess descending the steps of the Beauxbatons carriage; he could feel his magic surging towards her in a rush of desire and love. Harry was surprised that he knew what he was feeling was love, after all he'd never been shown any at all until he'd been rescued from the Dursleys by Hagrid. Of course, Harry Potter was if one thing above all else modest. He had fought and defeated enemies that most wizards and witches would have either fled from or died in battle against but he never attributed that success to himself, it always seemed that someone else had to be in danger for him to succeed: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, only when the people he loved were in danger could he truly succeed. That however, made Harry doubt himself as he doubted that he were worthy of love if the people he loved were always in danger. Now of course, Harry was ending up being even more alone than before as Ron and Hermione had become a couple and Harry was learning that the old saying was true; three's a crowd.

Harry could of course feel her veela allure pulling on him but he knew his own was pulling on her in the same way. He'd recently taken up meditation to try and heal the hole in his heart left by the absence of Ron and Hermione and he'd come in contact with his magical core in doing so and he'd instantly recognized the way the magic felt. It had felt exactly the same as the magic from the Veela he'd felt at the World Cup this summer but it had seemed somewhat weaker for some reason, as though it were waiting for something to happen to fully manifest.

Harry took in a deep breath smelling in the goddess's smell as she walked past him towards the castle. She however paused as she passed and flashed him a gorgeous smile. Harry smiled back and taking her hand gently in his he kissed the back of her hand and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts my dear goddess." She smiled gently and said, "Thank you," before leaving into the castle and Harry had to shake his head to try and clear the joy he was feeling. The goddess had acknowledged him!

Fleur had to catch her breath as she entered the castle to keep herself from running back out and smothering her bond mate in kisses. She'd never expected to discover her bond mate when she was so young, much less discover him here at Hogwarts. Every Veela of course had a soul mate that they were destined to be with but it usually took decades of searching to discover their bond mate but of course once they found their bond mate it would be as they said, "Love at First Sight."

She took a breath as she felt the pull on her emotions and her magic dim as she got farther and farther away from her soul mate, her father would want to know of this at once but it could wait until after dinner at least, besides she could watch and see what kind of person her bond mate was. True she had felt her bond mate's soul and she knew he was pure but she knew nothing about the kind of person he pretended to be in public, she didn't even know his name yet!

Fleur also had to admit that she'd been shocked when she'd for the first time felt the pull on her emotions that meant a male Veela was near; there hadn't been a male Veela born in over five hundred years! She listened to the talk around her as she separated from her class mates to sit next to her bond mate. She would take things slow for his sake; after all he was clearly much younger than she was. Still she wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and claim him immediately. It was then that Fleur realized that her bond mate was the male Veela she'd sensed, well that was interesting but it meant she'd have to clearly mark him as hers so other witches would not get any ideas.

Her bond mate smiled his charming smile at her and said, "Well hello my goddess, I see you've decided to sit next to me. I'm truly honored." He of course accompanied this with another kiss to the back of her hand as his manners dictated and Fleur had to fight not to blush at the warm feeling that roared through her as his soft lips touched her skin again; he really was too much of a flirt. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing though.

Fleur smiled as the food magically appeared and she saw that there were many French dishes amongst the heavier English dishes and even some that she guessed were Romanian for the students from Durmstrang. She smiled as she eagerly helped herself to the bouillabaisse and her bond mate just watched her with a slight smile on his face as she ate; she could tell that he'd rather be feeding her himself as she caught faint images over the bond of him doing so. She just managed to avoid the blush that threatened to creep onto her face and looked at him with something like love in her own eyes, it wasn't love yet, as that would only come with time but it was close.

Harry smiled and slowly rubbed little circles on her leg with his fingers making her smile at the slight teasing as she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Meet me outside after dinner, I'd like to get to know you." Harry showed her that beaming smile and whispered back, "I wouldn't miss it for the world my goddess." Fleur just rolled her eyes at the goddess comment and settled back into her dinner ignoring the jealous looks that other witches were shooting at her as well as the jealous looks other wizards were shooting at her bond mate.

After dinner Fleur snuck out of the carriage and waited for her bond mate to appear, surely he wouldn't keep her waiting long. Just after she thought this she felt a hand pinch her behind and turned pulling her wand free only to see that there was absolutely no one there but she could the happiness and mirth coming from her bond mate and knew that it was he who had done so.

She crossed her arms and glared at nothing at where she felt his emotions coming from him and gasped as he suddenly appeared pulling a silvery cloak off of himself. He bowed and said, "Hello my goddess, I hope you can forgive me for my little pinch." She rolled her eyes and punched him gently in the shoulder and whispered so only he could hear, "I hope you just know that I will only forgive you if I am allowed to do the same."

A shocked look temporarily appeared on her bond mate's face before he smiled and said, "Know that I would always appreciate the thought my dear goddess and you are welcome to do so anytime." She sighed dramatically and said, "You really don't know how to play this game do you? I must do it when you are least expecting it as you did so when I was least expecting it. That is how the game works, no?" Harry smiled cheekily and said, "That's even better then but know that if you don't do so quickly enough I might have to punish you." The kinky images Fleur managed to see in her imagination made her blush, she had no idea her bond mate would be so, so, so joyous to have her after all what man could want her, what did she really have to offer?

Harry looked at her in shock before giving her a gentle hug and whispering, "I don't how but I know what you're thinking. Know that I will always want you my goddess for until you arrived I had never felt such warmth and caring. Now, how about we actually get to know each other?" Fleur smiled and said, "I would like that." The rest of the night passed quickly as the two bond mates got to know each other better.

Fleur sat down in her room in the carriage thinking of how much she should write her father. She eventually started writing however and by the time she was finished she thought she'd written an acceptable letter.

_Dear Father,_

_Something amazing has happened father, I have found my soul mate. You of course already know him, or at least know of him for he is Harry Potter. For the first time in my life I know someone who has had to face a similar ridicule to myself. Now I know why you and mother send each other such looks, I could never imagine living without my Harry. We are taking things slower than I think we both would like but I think it's better that way as we are too unused to each other still. Love will come with time but I don't think it will take long and nor does Harry. I would very much like you to meet us on the first Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks near The Three Broomsticks._

_With Love,_

_Fleur_

Fleur looked for her bond mate in slight confusion the next day, she knew he had had an altercation with the bushy-haired girl who she assumed was his friend and she had felt how much doing so hurt him but why should it have, what could she have said that had hurt him so badly? She wanted to go over to where the guilty, bushy-haired girl was sitting and demand answers. Well, either that or fry the girl, either one would work.

She however, decided that her bond mate would want to give her the answers himself and set about tracking him down from the hurt emotions she could feel over the bond. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything was okay, he needed to know that. She found him sitting in a girls' bathroom of all places starring at the wall and crying. She sat beside him and put her arm around him and softly whispered into his ear, "It's alright Harry, know that I love you and everything will be okay, I promise." She of course didn't quite love him yet but she knew that was what he needed to hear right now and she knew that very soon it would be true.

Harry leaned into her embrace and said, "I know love but it still hurts to lose my best friend. I don't even know what I did wrong. She started going off on me about how she was worried about me and I should choose my friends more carefully. I told her who I associated with was really not her business but that I appreciated her concern. Then she said that I was just suffering from your Veela allure and that was all and I got angry and told her that was a load of bullshit. She then said that if that was how I was going to be from now on that she didn't want to know me."

At this point Harry stopped holding back the tears and the waterworks really started to flow. "Why, Fleur," he whispered, "Why is that every time something good happens in my life, something bad follows it? Why can't I just have some joy in my life for once? Does fate really hate me that much?" Fleur grabbed Harry's head and looked him in the eyes before whispering, "Know this Harry, I love you and no amount of bad luck or fate will ever change that." Fleur wondered if she should do anything more before a determined look came over her eyes and she gave Harry a kiss on the lips. Harry's body shook for a few moments before he relaxed into the kiss and deepened it trying to gain entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

Fleur was surprised but joyful at the attempted entrance and gladly granted it to her bond mate. She moaned into the kiss as she felt both her own pleasure and his through the bond, it was simply an incredible feeling to feel both her own and his own pleasure from the kiss. Fleur was finally the one to break the kiss and whispered breathlessly, "Remind me do that again, Harry." Harry nodded with a slight smile on his face and no longer crying as Fleur helped him up and said, "So, how about you join me at the Ravenclaw table tonight Harry, I know you don't want to deal with your friend right now so how about you put that issue aside for now and concentrate on your classes. I promise to reward you later tonight if you do well." Needless to say Harry was extremely motivated to do as well as possible in his classes the rest of the day.

Harry and Fleur got to know each other over very well over the next week and Harry shared things with her that as far as he was concerned no one else had any knowledge of. She knew about his dreams, his hopes, his fears and his relatives. She decided to write her father a letter seeing just what could be done to get him away from those horrible people and hoped that he would get back to her quickly, she did not know if she would be able to go much longer without tracking these muggles down and showing them why you did not want a Veela angry at you.

At the end of the week as the two were laying in bed together she smiled as she cuddled with her half-naked lover and whispered, "Know that I will always protect you my love."

Harry cheered on his Fleur as her name was chosen from the goblet and watched as the Durmstrang and Hogwarts champions, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory, were chosen. He suddenly felt alarmed as the goblet spewed forth another name and Harry knew before it had even been read what it would say. Some days it just really was not worth it to get out of bed, especially when he had such a fine lady to share a bed with.

Fleur was watching him as he entered and she looked worried and he couldn't blame her, because he was very mature for a fourth year student it was sometimes hard to remember that he was in fact only a fourth year student and these tasks were designed to challenge seventh year students. Of course thanks to their bond, Fleur was already aware of why he was there and put her arm around him comfortingly.

Harry turned as Bagman, Crouch, McGonagall, Snape and the headmasters and headmistress of the competing schools appeared. Harry rolled his eyes as Bagman said excitedly, "Well boys and girls, we have what it seems is the fourth Triwizard Champion, Harry Potter!" Fleur thought over the bond, "I will help you survive this Harry, do not worry. Together we will get through this." Harry nodded with the fear starting to vanish from his eyes, if Fleur though that together they could get through this then together they could get through this. After all, if he couldn't trust his soul mate then who could he trust?

Harry listened, his anger starting to rise as he was continually interrupted by Karkaroff or dismissed as a liar by Snape. Fleur, feeling the anger rising in her bond mate walked over to him and grabbed her hand in his tightly and refused to let go. This simple act seemed to have given everyone in the room pause as they stopped their arguing to stare at the two as though they'd all been pranked.

Somewhere, far away, a grim-shaped mutt looked up and barked happily. He just somehow knew that the Marauders had been reborn!

Harry, deciding to take things to the next level planted a loving kiss on Fleur's cheek and said, "Well, we had hoped to discuss things with her family in person first but let me introduce you all to my soul mate, Fleur Delacour." Madame Maxine starred for a few moments before glaring at Dumbledore and saying, "What will you do now Dumbledore? I will not lose my prized student's soul mate over a silly tournament." Dumbledore paled and said, "I assure you Madame Maxine, there is nothing I can do in this case. While I believe Harry was entered against his will the magic of the Goblet of Fire will have created a binding magical contract for him. Harry must compete or he will lose his magic and die."

Harry sighed sadly at the news before Fleur decided to cheer him up with a kiss. That needless to say made everyone blush but it certainly had the desired effect. Harry, as embarrassed as he was at having been kissed by Fleur in front of others, did not feel sad anymore.

The next day found Harry and Fleur enjoying a picnic near the lake as Fleur taught Harry about and trained him in the use of his Veela powers. While Harry already had a good handle on his allure he had a little trouble with conjuring up one of the necessary emotions of rage to fuel his Veela powers. Veela powers were powered by two emotions, love and rage and while Harry could easily find the necessary love with what he felt for Fleur he was having trouble finding the necessary rage. Harry was learning the theory however particularly quickly although according to Fleur it was because she was a good teacher. Harry instead believed it was because she offered things much better than house points as rewards.

Harry sighed later in the day at dinner as he walked past Hermione without giving her as much as a nod of acknowledgement. Hermione was distraught; she'd lost her one true friend and Ron wasn't proving himself to be much of a boyfriend. She knew that he was still attracted to Fleur every time she walked by and Hermione was starting to get tired of it. She knew she should have been better to Harry but she hadn't known that the two were soul mates before; she'd simply assumed that Harry was as caught up in the Veela's allure as Ron was and that assumption had cost her Harry. She could only hope he'd welcome her back, she missed her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a deep breath and fell back into his meditative trance as Fleur instructed him in how to change into his "rage form," or in other words, the monster form he took when angered. He concentrated on the anger he felt toward the Dursleys, for abusing him, the anger he felt toward Dumbledore, for placing him with the Dursleys and the anger he felt toward Voldemort for killing his parents. Slowly Harry's body began to change.

Red feathers sprouted from his arms and feathered wings started to sprout from his back as his nails lengthened. Unfortunately, the tingling feeling Harry experienced as he changed knocked him out of his meditative trance and disturbed his concentration causing him to change back. He looked up at Fleur with an irritated look on his face, irritated at how difficult it was for him to maintain his "rage form," but Fleur just smiled and said, "Do not worry Harry, it took me a very long time to master the transformation and you are advancing far faster than I did. In fact," at this point Fleur smiled as though she had just had a funny thought, "I think you deserve a reward."

Fleur pushed Harry to the ground and lay down on him kissing him deeply before placing her hands on Harry's sides and beginning to tickle him. Harry laughed out loud as Fleur continued to tickle him. This went on for quite a while until Fleur stopped and Harry tried to catch his breath. Fleur threw her arms around Harry and said, "Now, do you feel better love?" Harry still catching his breath nodded before rolling over so that he was on top of Fleur and said, "Yes, but now it's your turn."

Fleur rolled her eyes and said, "But I am not ticklish Harry." Harry smirked and said, "Then I guess I'll just have to tease you," before he started kissing her lips. Fleur started kissing back just for Harry to stop and move to kissing the side of her neck. Fleur's body shook at the contact and she moaned as Harry teased the skin of her sides with his fingers. Fleur whimpered as Harry continued his teasing and she eventually shouted, "Harry, please take me NOW!" Harry smiled and with a wave of his wand they were both completely naked and Harry kissed his soul mate's lips before he started a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and all the way down to her most private areas. Fleur moaned in ecstasy as Harry started licking her vagina.

A gasp was heard and before the peeping tom knew what was going on he was had been hit by a stunner and a disarming spell and collapsed to the ground. Harry looked up and saw that it was Colin Creevey who they'd stunned and disarmed. Harry shrugged deciding that they could leave the boy as he was for now and that they'd take care of him after they'd finished. Fleur kissed the top of Harry's head and said, "He'll be fine for now; now please get back to pleasing your soul mate." Harry was more than happy to oblige.

Harry was looking over the Marauders' Map later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to find someplace more secluded than the clearing inside the Forbidden Forest that they'd been using and was understandably having trouble. There was simply no area large enough that offered enough privacy on the map. Harry briefly thought about using the Chamber of Secrets but how would they get out? The last time he'd had Fawkes to help him out of the Chamber and he doubted that the phoenix would help him again for such a frivolous reason as the two soul mates wanting somewhere more secluded to practice Harry's veela magic and make out. Harry looked up from the map as Hermione sat down in a chair across from him and looked like she was about to cry.

Harry looked at Hermione as she chewed on her bottom lip before saying, "Harry, there's something I want to say to you." Harry nodded and after clearing the map he looked at Hermione with a cold look on his face. Hermione took a breath before saying, "Harry, I'm sorry for what I said before about how I didn't want to know you anymore. You've always been there for me Harry and I was a terrible friend for turning on you over something that was entirely your business. I was just worried about you that's all; I mean everyone else was attracted to Fleur but it was still my fault. I mean if I'd even asked you about what you felt I probably would have run to the library to look things up and would have realized that it was a soul bond and then things would have been alright. And," at this point Hermione had to stop to take a breath before continuing, "I'm also sorry about how Ron and I have been treating you Harry, I know we were dating but we've been pushing you farther and farther away and for that I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry stood up and walked around the coffee table that was in between the two before motioning for Hermione to stand up. Hermione did so trembling before Harry wrapped his arms around her in a hug and said, "You bet I forgive you. After all I've missed you too." Harry gently wiped a tear away from Hermione's eye and said, "Now how about we catch up; what's been going on between you and Ron? I've noticed that the two of you haven't been sitting together, did I miss something?" A scowl spread across Hermione's face and she said, "Ron and I broke up Harry, I just couldn't stand him. He was so full of himself and he's been starring at every pretty girl who passes by him. Also, he's started treating me like property; trying to dictate who I talk to and what I do. So I dumped him."

A scowl grew across Harry's face and he said, "Want me to go knock some sense into his head? I'd be glad to." Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No Harry, that's okay after all I think his head is too thick to knock any sense into it." The two friends chuckled at that before Hermione yawned and Harry said, "Go up to bed Hermione, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione nodded and started toward the girls' dormitory only to turn around and say, "Harry, just so you know rumors are going around that Ron wants Fleur badly. You might want to warn her just in case he tries something." Harry nodded and said, "Thanks for the warning Hermione I'll be sure to pass it on." Harry folded up the map and walked up to his own dorm and crawled into bed. He talked with his bond mate mentally for some time before eventually falling asleep as Fleur sang a lullaby to him over their mental bond.

Harry awoke early the next morning and quickly made his way out of the castle and down to the lake for his morning jog; it was a habit that he'd gotten into and he didn't want to stop as he was determined to improve his physical strength and endurance so that he could survive the Triwizard Tournament. Harry whilst on his run thought about how he could see his magical core while meditating and wondered if he could see the magical bond between himself and Fleur through meditation. The idea was simply too interesting to pass up and Harry after completing his morning jog went to the secluded clearing where he practiced his Veela magic and fell into his meditative trance easily.

Harry looked around, he was in a familiar castle, it always amazed him that his mind took the shape of Hogwarts despite the fact that he'd only known of the castle since he was 11. He looked up and spotted the large spinning, silver and red sphere that represented his magic. He willed himself to see the bond and suddenly he saw it, a thick ribbon of golden energy flying away from his magical core and through the suddenly see-through walls of his mind to what appeared to be a floating island surrounded by fog which he assumed was Fleur's mind and magical core.

Harry then gasped as he realized the very obvious, there were two ribbons of golden energy flying away from his core and to two separate floating islands. He looked at the second island and cocked his head to the side in confusion, the thick golden energy stopped as it neared the second island and he noticed a similar stream of energy flying from Fleur's mind and core and noticed that it also stopped before meeting the island that was the mind and magical core of the mysterious third member of their soul bond.

Harry had no idea what that meant but he decided to ask Fleur later after she'd woken up and got dressed for the morning, after all he wanted to escort her to the castle like a good boyfriend and glare at all of the boys who dared to stare too long at Fleur.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to shower and smiled as he heard groaning in his head over the bond. "_Hello my angel,_" he thought over the bond, "_how did you sleep?_" He could almost hear the pout as Fleur responded, "_Not as well as usual Harry, I missed you._"

Harry chuckled and responded, "_Well then, I'll just have to rectify that my dear by sleeping with you every single night; after all I now know how much you like sleeping with me._" He could picture Fleur rolling her eyes as she thought back, "_Yes, I do and you better remember it Mr. Potter._"

Needless to say the two continued teasing each other back and forth for quite some time and Harry who was so wrapped up in joy at having someone he could tease without fear of going too far that he completely forgot about asking Fleur about their third bond member.

Later at breakfast, Harry suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask Fleur about the third member of their bond and projected the memory to her over the bond. Fleur was silent after viewing the memory before responding to her soul mate's unasked questions, "_Harry, there are only two three-person bonds in recorded history, they are exceedingly rare and precious. Let's keep it a secret for now as I doubt that my anyone would believe us but what you saw about the bond not fully reaching them is worrying._"

Harry looked at Fleur and thought back, "_Why is it so worrying?_" Fleur rolled her eyes and responded over the bond, "_Oh that's right, I keep forgetting that you were not raised among those who know the old Veela tales. Well, if the bond is not reaching the third member it can only mean one of two things. One, the third member of our bond has not yet started puberty and I really don't want to be thought of as a cradle snatcher or two, the third member of our bond is actively rejecting the bond._"

Harry thought, "_Okay, I have to admit, it would be weird if the third member of our bond hasn't even started puberty yet but what's so bad about them rejecting the bond?_" Fleur pretend punched him in the shoulder and thought, "_If you'd let me finish love I'd tell you; now I'll have to give you a firm punishment later for interrupting me. If the third member of our bond is actively rejecting the bond then they are doing themselves and us more harm than good. You see remember that both you and I are part Veela, without our other bond mate we will very slowly but surely go insane from their absence in our lives and our third bond mate will never find happiness in another's arms no matter how hard they try and long-term unhappiness usually leads to suicide._" Harry had only one response to that, "_Well fuck._"

Harry was distracted all through classes the rest of the day as he tried to figure out just who his other bond mate was and so far the only thing he was sure of was that it wasn't Hermione or any of the Weasleys. He loved Hermione, but it was only a brotherly-sisterly/best friend kind of love and he saw the Weasleys, at least most of them as Ron had greatly pissed him off with his total abandonment of him after his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, as the family he never had.

Harry looked at the neatly written note that Hermione passed him in History of Magic which simply said, "Harry, we need to talk after class." Harry looked at Hermione in surprise but she just glared at him and he shrugged putting the best innocent smile on his face; had she already learned about the prank he and Fleur were planning against the Weasley twins? He knew that she didn't believe in pranks but the twins deserved it after switching his and Fleur's clothes while they slept and Harry was still keen to learn just how they'd managed it.

Harry waited outside the classroom for Hermione who was taking her time gathering her items together. Hermione walked up next to Harry after everyone else had left and said, "Alright Harry, spill everything. Something has you seriously concerned and I want to know what it is so that I can help." Harry looked at Hermione and after a little prodding from his bond mate spilled everything about his and Fleur's current predicament to Hermione. Hermione was quiet for some time before she said, "So Harry you simply need to find this guy who's your other soul mate and knock some sense into his head."

Harry looked at Hermione as though she'd grown an extra head and asked, "Just how do you know that it's a guy who's my other bond mate. It could be a female, or even a hermaphrodite." Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No Harry, a female wouldn't reject a soul bond; they'd find it romantic and the odds of it being a hermaphrodite are extremely thin."

Needless to say Harry and Hermione argued all the way back to the Great Hall for dinner about whether Harry's other bond mate would be a guy, a girl or even a hermaphrodite. Fleur of course found the entire conversation to be incredibly funny and had a smile on her face all through dinner.

Mr. Edmonde Delacour was both happy and furious at the same time, an odd combination of emotions to be sure. He was extremely happy to know that his eldest daughter had found her soul mate; after all that was wonderful news as he remembered just how much happier his own life and the life of his wife had been after they'd found each other. He was however furious at Albus Dumbledore for placing the young boy who was his daughter's soul mate under such abusive care. He had already alerted the proper muggle authorities about the abuse and as both Vernon and Petunia Dursley had admitted to him privately and to investigators about what they'd done to Harry after being dosed with Veritaserum they would be locked away for quite some time although he honestly doubted it would be long enough.

He was pacing in one of the rooms of his Chateau and rubbing his forehead; Dumbledore was even now blocking Edmonde's attempts to gain legal custody of Harry and was instead hoping that one of his own people would become Harry's new legal guardian. However, Edmonde as the Deputy Minister of Magic of France had been able to call in enough favors stay in the selection down to the final four choices. Harry would now either have Edmonde, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Malfoys, or Andromeda Tonks as his legal guardian.

Edmonde knew Shacklebolt well enough, he was a good man and would raise Harry well but he was a little too trusting of Dumbledore for Edmonde's liking. Ted and Andromeda Tonks were distantly related to Harry and were good people although again a little too trusting of the man who put Harry in such danger to begin with. The Malfoys were some of the nastiest people Edmonde knew and he knew, although he had little to no evidence, that they were Dark Arts Practitioners and he would not have his future son-in-law placed with them if he could do anything about it; better he go to one of Dumbledore's supporters than the Malfoys. Edmonde sighed; it was getting to be about time for the final meeting that would determine who Harry's legal guardian would be. He swallowed his glass of Champagne and apparated to the International Portkey Department of the French Ministry. It was going to be a long day.

Early the next morning, Harry was sleeping soundly as Fleur's "punishment" had been very physically exhausting but extremely pleasurable. He was briefly awakened by a tapping at the window but just tightened his hold on Fleur and fell back to sleep. Thankfully, Fleur wasn't quite as exhausted and after extricating herself from Harry's grasp opened the window and took the letter from the great-horned owl that had been pecking at her window. She, seeing that it was addressed to her and recognizing the writing as being that of her father opened the letter and read through it slowly before suddenly becoming wide awake and reading through it a second time at a much faster rate.

Fleur jumped up into the air and ran over to her bed throwing herself on top of Harry startling the poor boy awake and greeting his first few waking moments with a kiss on the lips. Harry looked at Fleur in confusion as she pushed a letter into his hands. "Read it Harry, quickly."

Harry looked down and read the letter and then starred at it in his hands for some time with a small smile on his face. "I don't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again!" He then continued reading. Once he'd finished reading he looked at Fleur with a huge, relieved smile on his face, "Good thing your father was selected as my guardian. Could you imagine me living with Draco? The house would have burned down in less than a week!" Fleur laughed before pulling Harry towards the shower, she'd show him just how happy she was about the news there.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright a lot of you expressed "concern" at the idea of the third member of the soul bond being a male. Don't worry; I never intended it to be a male. That was just me having some fun at Harry's expense. Also for those who haven't found it yet I have a poll up to determine who the third member of the soul bond will be.

Harry nervously looked into the mirror in Fleur's room and tried to comb his hair flat for the fifteenth time only for Fleur to laugh at him. Fleur walked over to Harry and took the comb out of his hand before saying, "Relax my love, I am sure that my parents will love you. Now stop or I'll make you take me to Hogsmeade wearing one of my skirts." Harry looked at Fleur and blushed before saying, "Wow Fleur, that's…kinky. I didn't know you had it in you." At this Fleur laughed, a glorious sound that filled Harry with joy before she said, "I have a lot of kinkiness in me Harry and if I've learned anything about you I know that you do too."

Harry chuckled before kissing the base of Fleur's neck and causing her to moan. "Harry," she said as she fought to keep her voice steady, "there will be time for that later. We have to go see my parents now." Harry groaned and with one last look at himself in the mirror he took Fleur's hand in his and escorted her from the Beauxbatons carriage and to the village of Hogsmeade.

Harry nervously waited in front of The Three Broomsticks with Fleur as the two waited for Fleur's parents to arrive. Fleur suddenly squealed and ran to a regal looking gentleman and a tall, beautiful, blonde woman who Harry quickly assumed where her parents as Fleur hugged the gentleman and then the blonde woman. Harry walked up to them slowly only for Fleur to huff and run back to him, grab his hand and then pull him over to her parents.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head as the parents of one of his soul mates looked at him before the woman smiled and embraced him in a hug. Harry stiffened for a moment at the contact before awkwardly hugging the woman back. Fleur smiled as the blonde woman released Harry and said, "Harry my love; these are my parents, Edmonde and Apolline Delacour. Mother, Father this is one of my soul mates, Harry Potter."

Apolline looked at Fleur in surprise before asking with a smile, "One of your soul mates? Do you mean to tell me that you have more than one soul mate?" Fleur nodded and said, "Yes, but we should go inside to discuss things further." Harry nodded and smiled before picking Fleur up who shrieked in surprise. The smiling Harry ran over to the entrance to The Three Broomsticks and put Fleur down before opening the door for her. Fleur's parents laughed before following the two teens into the pub.

Harry took a swig of his butterbeer before zoning back into the conversation and talking about the vision he'd had of how the bond had not been reaching the third member of their soul bond. Edmonde and Apolline shared a glance of surprise before Edmonde grabbed Harry and asked him to step outside with him. Harry gulped in fear but Edmonde just laughed at the look on Harry's face and said, "Do not worry, Harry I just wish to test something."

Harry stood outside and waited as Edmonde pulled out his wand and asked Harry to describe what he saw. Edmonde turned and cast spell after spell from his wand at a nearby rock. Harry watched as the bright blasts of light flew across the open space before slamming into the rock creating cracks in the rock. Harry then looked back at Edmonde and had to blink, the man was glowing. Harry blinked a few times before the glow faded and Edmonde put his wand away and asked Harry to describe everything he'd seen.

After Harry had given a description Edmonde smiled and said, "Harry you have a rare gift." Harry looked at Edmonde in surprise and responded, "What do you mean Mr. Delacour?" Edmonde shook his head and said, "Harry, I am going to one day be your father-in-law, there is no reason to call me Mr. Delacour. What I meant was that you can see and sense magic. But let us return to the pub to continue this conversation inside as it is a little chilly out here."

Harry looked from Edmonde to Apolline and then back again as they explained that Harry possessed a rare sixth sense. "You see Harry," said Apolline, "The spells that Edmonde were casting were invisible and yet you saw them clearly. You were also able to see Edmonde's magical aura despite the fact that he was using only a small percentage of his magic. You were also able to see the soul bond and your magical core just after beginning meditation while it normally takes people years to get to that point. You can see and sense magic far beyond what others can."

Harry sighed and said, "Great, just one more thing to make me unusual." Fleur hugged Harry and whispered reassurances into his ear that she would want him no matter how unusual he was. Harry eventually smiled and said giving Fleur a quick kiss on the lips, "Thanks love."

Harry then turned to Edmonde and asked something that had been nagging at him, "If I can see and sense magic more than other people then why can't I see the magic of Hogwarts and I thought everyone who was magical could sense magical?" Edmonde smiled and eagerly explained. "You see Harry, the wards of Hogwarts are designed so that people with your gift cannot see them or else the wards would be far less effective as you would know just how to get around them. You are correct when you say that all magical beings can sense magic however, you can sense it at a level far beyond what others can and eventually you will be able to identify just what spell is on an object or place just by the feel of it. Still let us talk about things more mundane. What courses are you taking Harry?"

The rest of the day passed in enjoyable, quiet conversation and before Harry was ready it was time to return to Hogwarts. Fleur hugged her parents goodbye and then at her prompting Harry gave Apolline a quick hug and Edmonde a handshake before escorting Fleur back to the Beauxbatons carriage.

While Harry had been planning on staying in Gryffindor Tower for the night at Fleur's pout he gladly relented to staying with her tonight. After all, what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't give in to the wishes of his lady?

The next morning Hermione was in the library, which was not exactly in and of itself an unusual occurrence. However, the books she was reading were not the usual books that she'd usually be found reading. She was searching for everything she could find on Veelas and Soul Bonds to see if there was any way that she could help Harry find out who his other soul mate was. Hermione slammed the current book she was reading down and said disgustedly, "Honestly why would anyone want to read this junk?" Hermione glared at the book in question, "How to Charm a Veela," as though it had committed a personal attack against her.

Hermione sighed and picked up the next book in the ever dwindling stack of books and scanned through it at a fast rate before slowing down to read every other page or so. After a few minutes she shouted, "Eureka! I've found it!" Hermione grabbed the book and hurried off to find Harry. Surely he would want to know about this!

Hermione's first stop was of course the Gryffindor Common Room and she ran up to Harry's dormitory and cursed as she saw that Harry wasn't there. She walked over to Neville and shook him roughly awake. Neville looked at Hermione and asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione quickly asked, "Neville, where's Harry?" Neville groaned and lay back down before saying, "I don't know Hermione he never came home last night. Maybe he's with Fleur?" Hermione suddenly smiled and gave Neville a kiss on the lips before running out of the dormitory and shouting, "Thanks Neville." Neville simply smiled before drifting back to sleep.

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration as she walked through Hogwarts looking for Harry, so far she hadn't been able to find head nor tail of Harry or Fleur. They weren't in their make out/training clearing, they weren't in the Beauxbatons carriage, they weren't having breakfast in the Great Hall and no one had seen them since they'd returned from Hogsmeade the previous day. Remembering that Harry was friends with Dobby and that Dobby might be able to help her find Harry she walked to the kitchens and tickled the pear that hid the door.

Hermione walked in and sighed as the house elves bowed low and tried to offer her snacks of all kinds. Hermione after politely saying "no, that's alright," for a few minutes eventually managed to stop one of the house elves and ask if he knew where Dobby was. The house elf bowed low and said that he'd go find Dobby and bring him to her. Hermione nodded and sat down to wait and within half-a-minute the house elf returned with Dobby.

Dobby walked right up to Hermione and bowed low before saying, "What can Dobby be doing for Ms. Grangy?" Hermione briefly considered correcting Dobby but decided it wasn't worth it and asked Dobby if he knew where Harry and Fleur where. Dobby's ears dropped slightly as he said, "Yes Ms. Grangy, Dobby knows where Harry Potter and his soul mate are being. They are being in the Come and Go Room or the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor. But Dobby doesn't know what they are doing so he can't be telling Ms. Grangy how to get in."

Hermione smiled and then asked Dobby for directions to the Room of Requirement. Dobby gave her the directions and Hermione in return hugged the house elf. Dobby blushed as Hermione ran out of the kitchens to go and find this Room of Requirement.

Hermione stood outside the wall opposite the tapestry and walked back and forth three times thinking, "I need to find Harry. I need to find Harry." However, the door did not appear like Dobby had said it would. Hermione sighed and walked back and forth again thinking, "I need to see what Harry is doing in you. I need to see what Harry is doing in you." However, the room remained stubbornly closed and Hermione after trying for half an hour to gain entrance just sighed and sat down against the opposite wall to wait for Harry and Fleur to come out.

Hermione waited for two hours before a door materialized and Harry and Fleur stepped out with identical grins on their faces. Hermione walked up as Harry said, "Hey Hermione, what are you…" only to slap the Boy-Who-Lived on the left cheek hard. Harry looked at Hermione dazed and asked, "What did I do?" Hermione sighed before shouting, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALMOST ALL DAY AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK WHAT DID I DO." Hermione took a deep breath and would have continued yelling if Fleur hadn't cast a quick silencing charm on her.

Hermione looked at Fleur who shrugged as Harry said, "Gee, Hermione that hurt and I was already hurting from that hour-long bondage session of Fleur's." Fleur rolled her eyes and said, "Oh you loved it and you have no right to complain. Especially after your hour long session of," only to be interrupted by Harry kissing her lips before saying, "We don't need to talk about THAT session ever again, especially in front of anyone." Hermione, her anger temporarily forgotten looked at Harry and then Fleur and then back to Harry in curiosity.

Fleur waved her wand, canceling the silencing spell only for Hermione to ask, "What did you two do that Harry doesn't want anyone to know?" Fleur smirked and said, "I will only say that it involved chocolate syrup, a whip, a denim-miniskirt and," only to be interrupted by Harry again kissing her into silent submission. Hermione sighed before saying, "Harry, Fleur I know how to find out who your other bond mate is. All I need is some of your blood, and some Vision Quest potion."

Harry nodded and walked back and forth three times causing the door to the Room of Requirement to reappear. Harry opened the door and bowed allowing the two ladies to enter in front of him. Hermione picked up a silver knife and pricked the fingers of Fleur and Harry and the two allowed the drops of blood to fall into a cauldron of Vision Quest potion. Hermione watched as the watery potion turned a golden color and nodded before saying, "Alright you two, it's ready." Harry and Fleur nodded and each dipped wine glasses into the cauldron allowing the potion to enter the wine glasses before they each downed the potion.

Harry and Fleur each looked at each other before they both collapsed and Hermione pulled them both onto a large purple couch. Hermione sighed and sat down in a purple chair that suddenly materialized and waited for Harry and Fleur to awaken from their vision quest. She wished she had a sappy romance book to read and suddenly a sappy romance book appeared in her lap and she squealed in delight before beginning to read her sappy romance book.

It was another two hours before Harry and Fleur awakened with identical groans. Hermione looked at the two of them and asked, "So, come on tell me, who's your other bond mate?" Harry sighed before saying, "Our other bond mate is…"

AN: Sorry but I had to stop it there since I bet a lot of you haven't had a chance to vote in the poll yet. So let's see, today is Thursday so I'll give you until sometime Sunday morning to vote in the poll.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright the poll is over and the winner is…Nymphadora Tonks although it was pretty close. Some of you actually made some good points about who you felt should be the third member of the bond. Now however, I have a challenge for you my readers. You see I had originally not intended to pair Hermione with anyone but lately I've been wondering if the Bookworm could break through to the Ice Princess of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. I also can't think of a better way for Harry to learn that not all members of Slytherin House are evil than for his best friend to fall for one of them. And it also sounds like a fun pairing to write. So in a review or a PM please tell me who you think Hermione should end up with and why. Alright that's enough of me blabbering, on to the story.

Hermione looked at the two of them and asked, "So, come on tell me, who's your other bond mate?" Harry sighed before saying, "Our other bond mate is Nymphadora Tonks." At this there was a moment of silence before Fleur chuckled and said, "Nymphadora? Who on earth names their child Nymphadora and why did she have pink hair?" Harry shrugged before saying, "She's always liked the color pink and she's a Metamorphmagus."

Hermione looked at Harry with confusion written across her face and said, "I've never heard of Nymphadora Tonks, who is she and how to do you know her Harry?" Harry blushed and smiled at the same time before saying, "Nymphadora Tonks was my first crush and a Hufflepuff Seventh Year in my first year here at Hogwarts. You see we met in my first year of Hogwarts just after Christmas…"

_It was early morning and Harry was busy wandering around Hogwarts with his invisibility cloak. He suddenly heard cruel laughter and a shriek of fear. Harry hurried toward the sounds and after rounding a corner saw a pretty girl with pink hair tied up and being beaten by a teen male with cruel brown eyes and brown hair. Harry, not thinking about what he was doing pulled the cloak off of him and cast the first spell that came to mind. He bellowed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Suddenly the teen male floated up into the air and struggled trying to return to the ground and grab his wand to counter the charm._

_Harry swung his wand flinging the teen down the hall and hurried forward to try and free the tied up girl. Harry pulled on the ropes but they refused to loosen and with a look behind he saw the teen male had freed himself from Harry's charm and was stomping back towards them, murderous intent in his eyes. Harry took a deep breath and pointing his wand at the ropes concentrated on the ropes releasing the bound 's wand bucked in his hand as the ropes turned to ash and before Harry had a chance to react the girl had pulled out her wand and was sending spells as quickly as she could at the boy who had been beating her._

_Harry was shocked as the two teenagers dueled and wondered if he could one day fight like them. Eventually the pink-haired girl landed a lucky spell and the teen male's wand went flying before he was hit with a red spell and collapsed, suddenly unconscious. _

_Harry stood up from he had been kneeling and walked towards the pink-haired girl and asked, "Are you okay miss?"_ _The pink-haired girl turned and looked at Harry before smiling slightly and hugging him saying, "Yes and thank you Harry." Harry blushed as the girl hugged him and said, "How do you know who I am miss?" The girl chuckled as she released Harry and said, "Everyone knows who you are Harry and my name is Nymphadora Tonks. But if you call me Nymphadora I'll have to smack you in the back of the head or something, alright?" Harry nodded before asking, "Can I call you Nym or Dora then, it would feel weird to call you by your last name if you get to call me by my first name." Tonks chuckled before putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and saying, "Alright, but only you can call me Nym alright and only when we're alone or I'll practice my leg-locker curse on you." A scared look came across Harry's face before Tonks laughed and said, "I'm joking alright. I would never practice my leg-locker curse on you, maybe a tickling charm though." Harry laughed as he and his new friend left the unconscious boy where he was and Tonks walked Harry back to Gryffindor Tower._

Harry was smiling slightly as he finished the story and said, "We often met up after that and she'd help me with my spells or we'd just talk and get to know each other better. I guess I should have known something was up because every time we touched I would get a warm feeling where she'd touched me." Fleur nodded and said, "That makes sense, the warm feeling was probably the bond beginning to react. It wouldn't have reacted much sense you probably either hadn't started puberty yet or were just starting puberty but there still would have been some reaction."

It was Hermione who, after a few moments of silence asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "So, how do we get her to acknowledge the bond?"

Meanwhile Nymphadora Tonks sighed as she read the Daily Prophet, the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament was coming up and she couldn't be more distressed. Harry Potter, one of her best friends, and one of the few who had seen the real Nym Tonks, it was actually amazing how much she liked that nickname, would be competing. Her Harry would be competing in challenges that were meant to challenge seventh year students and that was causing her such distress that she was having trouble focusing on her work and had been relegated to desk work until she could as her boss said get her head back in the game.

Tonks shook her head as tears came to her eyes, she was six years older than the poor boy and yet her she was lusting after him like a love-sick fangirl, and of course Harry had more than enough of those to deal with as it was. Yet, in spite of everything she'd still set it up so that she could take the time off to go see the First Task. She would do everything in her power to make sure that her Harry would not die. Ever since that day when he'd saved her and she'd saved him in return she'd thought of him as hers and it hurt to read that he'd found love in a Veela girl. And yet, despite the hurt that he'd found love in someone else she couldn't help but be joyful at the fact that he'd finally found someone else who could see him as who he was and not the Boy-Who-Lived. She just hoped that she could one day find someone who would see her as who she was and not simply the Metamorphmagus.

She'd of course tried the dating thing but so far it had always ended in disaster, everyone she had dated had eventually always asked her to change some aspect of herself and they'd never asked to see the true her. She sighed happily as she remembered one of the days when she'd been helping Harry with Transfiguration

_Tonks clapped as Harry successfully transfigured the rat into a goblet and then back again. Tonks hugged Harry again and Harry to his credit didn't blush this time, he just awkwardly hugged her back. After the two released each other they started putting away the books they'd gathered and Harry put his wand away before looking at Tonks and asking, "Nym, is that what you really look like?"_ _Tonks dropped the books she was carrying and turned to stare at Harry, her mouth hanging slightly open before she asked, "Why Harry, do you think I look ugly like this?" _

_Harry quickly shook his head and said, "No Nym, I just wondered if that was really what you looked like because I've never seen anyone with naturally pink hair." Tonks's lips twitched before she said, "Well Harry, since you asked I guess I'll show you what I really look like, just this once though." With that said a look of concentration appeared on Tonks's face as her body started undergoing massive changes. She grew a little taller and her spiky, bubblegum pink hair turned black and laid flat as she filled out very slightly in some other areas._ _When it was all said and done Tonks looked at Harry with watery eyes and said, "Well Harry, what do you think?" _

_Harry smiled and said, "I think you look much better Nym, it's nice to see the real you for a change. Would you mind being the real you when we're alone together?" Tonks smiled and hugged Harry again saying, "Harry, only my parents have seen the real me before now and well it feels nice to know that someone else appreciates me for who I am rather than what I am."_ _Harry hugged Tonks back and said, "Of course I do Nym, after all we're friends aren't we?" Tonks smiled as the hug ended and she said, "You bet but it's getting late and we should get you back to your common room. Come on." With that said Tonks restored her appearance back to her standard appearance and grabbing Harry's hand she pulled him along as she escorted him back to Gryffindor Tower._

At breakfast the next day Harry smiled as he read the letter in his hands, it was from Nym and she said that she'd be coming to see him compete and that if he died she'd give him such a horrible spanking in the afterlife when she got up there. Harry chuckled before handing the letter to Fleur who merely smirked at the letter before saying, "Well Harry, I know that you like to give spankings but I didn't know you like to take them as well." Harry rolled his eyes and whispered, "Silence you little minx or I'll spank you right here in the Great Hall." Fleur shuddered in delight at what Harry's threat was doing to her before saying, "Sorry Harry but Hermione said she wants to have some girl talk today so I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Harry frowned but then smiled and gave Fleur a kiss goodbye as Fleur left to go to their special clearing where Hermione was waiting for her.

Neither Fleur nor Harry noticed Ron Weasley follow Fleur out of the Great Hall with his wand drawn.

"So, Hermione what did you want to talk about," asked Fleur as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione fidgeted before saying, "What I say will stay between us right, no one else except Harry has to know right?" Fleur nodded before saying, "Well eventually, this Nym Tonks will have to know but until she accepts the bond I promise that whatever it is will remain a secret from her." Hermione nodded before saying, "Fleur I'm starting to think I'm bi-sexual." Fleur looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and asked, "That is certainly a surprise may I ask what drove you to this conclusion?"

Hermione shrugged blushing as she did so before saying, "I don't know, I mean I've looked at pictures of scantily dressed men and sure they excited me but one day I found Ron's stash of porn while waiting for him to get out of the shower and I felt just as excited as I did looking at those pictures as I did looking at the pictures of scantily dressed men. Is that normal?"

Fleur sighed before hugging Hermione and whispering, "I'm afraid I can't help you Hermione. You see I know I am bisexual like many Veela so while it is normal for me I can't tell you if it is normal for straight girls as well. But know this, you are my friend Hermione and you are Harry's friend and no matter what your sexual orientation is know that we will always be your friends. I promise."

Hermione by this point was crying but they were tears of joy at the knowledge that her friends would not abandon her. After a few minutes Hermione stopped crying and wiping her eyes she said, "Thank you Fleur, I really needed that and you know what with the two of you by my side there's no reason as to why I can't accept who I am."

Fleur nodded before her arms and legs suddenly snapped together and she fell to the ground. Hermione recognized the spell as a full-body bind jinx turned, pulling her wand out only to suffer the same fate.

The two girls looked up as Ron Weasley stepped forward and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? MY wonderful Hermione and Potter's veela slut as well. Oh this is going to be fun." With that Ron started to disrobe only for a ball of blue flames to land on his cloak and set it on fire. Ron quickly cast off his robe and turned around and gulped at what he saw. It was Harry but it wasn't the Harry that he knew. This Harry had feathered wings sprouting from his back and red feathers sprouting from his arms. His nails had practically lengthened into claws and his eyes were a mix of blue and green.

Harry threw a second ball of veela fire and Ron hastily threw up a protego shield which caused the ball of fire to dissipate as it crashed against the shield. Harry screeched like a hawk and quickly cast three cutting curses at Ron which crashed against Ron's protego shield. The first cutting curse passed through the shield charm and created a tiny gash on Ron's shoulder. The second shattered the shield charm but caused no noticeable harm to Ron. Ron threw himself to the side as the third spell passed and flew past him passing straight through a tree which had been behind him.

Ron gulped as he stood up and looked at the tree that had fallen before turning to Harry and saying nervously, "Uh, hey Harry, fancy meeting you here, well if you don't mind I'll just go." Ron started walking around the clearing, away from Harry, only for Harry to again screech in rage and send a disarming curse which knocked Ron's wand out of his hand breaking the bones in Ron's hand as it did so. Harry then cast a Petrificus Totalus which caused Ron's legs and arms to snap together and he fell over from lack of balance.

Harry's body changed back to normal and he ran over to his best friend and girlfriend. He waved his wand muttering, "Finite Incantatem." Suddenly the two girls were freed from the body-bind curses and they both hugged Harry causing Harry to cry tears of relief. Harry, seeing that Fleur and Hermione were safe turned and glared at the bound Ron and waved his wand as he whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa," levitating the bound Weasley idiot into the air.

Harry then levitated the bound Ron into the Great Hall and ignoring the looks of surprise from the other students and the look of disapproval from McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore and said, "Professor Dumbledore I have just caught Mr. Weasley attempting to rape Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour. I demand that the charges be examined fully." Dumbledore sighed but nodded and said, "Very well Harry. Please release Mr. Weasley and bring the two ladies in question to my office. The password is Chocolate Skeletons." Harry nodded and released the charm causing Ron to fall to the ground and land on his butt. Harry then handed Dumbledore Ron's wand and went off to bring Hermione and Fleur to Dumbledore's office.

Later, in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore looked Ron Weasley in the eye and attempted to scan his mind with Legilimency and determine if what Harry had said was true. Dumbledore immediately withdrew from Ron's mind as though it had burned him, it troubled him that he'd found a young mind so full of hate, anger and jealousy. He took a deep breath before attempting to scan Ron's mind again and this time he managed to not withdraw from Ron's mind but what he found worried him. The hate, anger and jealousy that Ron was feeling was not his own. Fearing the worst Dumbledore pushed deeper into Ron's mind and quickly came to a worrisome conclusion.

When Voldemort had fled Hogwarts in spirit form in Harry's first year it must have come in contact with Ron and left some of itself behind within him. Ron Weasley was a horcrux.

Dumbledore cast a powerful sleeping spell on Ron before revealing to Harry and the two girls what he'd learned. Harry looked down at the ground and whispered, "Voldemort left part of himself in me as well. I'm a horcrux too aren't I? Also what exactly is a horcrux?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly and said, "Yes Harry, but unlike Mr. Weasley it seems that the piece of Voldemort's soul within you cannot influence you perhaps due to your veela nature." Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise as Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Yes Harry, there is much I have been keeping from you until I feel that you are ready. However, I promise that after the tournament is over I shall answer any and all questions you have concerning yourself and Voldemort. Until then however, I ask that you not ask me what a horcrux is again. Simply know that it is an item of extreme dark magic. However, it is a beautiful Sunday and I suggest that you and your friends go out and enjoy it while I attempt to devise a way to safely destroy the Horcruxes within you and Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded and grabbing Fleur's and Hermione's hands in his left the office as Dumbledore sighed and starred at Ron sadly. It truly was a shame, he doubted that the relationship between Mr. Weasley and his friends would ever be the same again and in the end it wasn't even the boy's fault.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked to the fireplace tossing in some floo powder so that he could make a floo call to The Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well you guys certainly provided me with feedback last chapter and I thank you all for it. Most of you seem to be in favor of the Hermione/Daphne romance so I'll be going with that but I'm going to try and take it slow.

On the Ron front do some of you guys remember reading the first three books at all? Ron was extremely loyal to Harry for the first three books and then in the fourth book for no reason at all he became a jealous prat. He defended Harry during the Chamber of Secrets incident when nearly everyone in the school had turned on him and willingly sacrificed himself to allow Harry and Hermione to continue onwards to the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year. And finally don't you get tired of reading stories that bash Ron? I know I do.

Anyways, do you guys remember that prank that Harry and Fleur were going to pull on the Weasley twins? Well it happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

It was very late and most of the Gryffindor students had gone to bed. Only the twins and Hermione were left in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry smiled to himself as he walked silently through the dormitory of the older male students under his invisibility cloak. Finally finding what he was looking for he silently thanked Mrs. Weasley for sewing her children's initials into the back of their underpants and the collars of their clothes. He pulled out his wand and began casting the necessary spells that he and Fleur had learned on the twins' clothes. This was for when the twins had switched his and Fleur's clothes while they slept. That had been annoying but he and Fleur weren't shooting for annoyance; they were shooting for complete and total humiliation.

Eventually having finished his spell-casting Harry left the older boys dormitory for his own dormitory. He'd have to tell Fleur that part one of the mission was a success and soon it would be time for part two. Harry briefly wondered how successful he'd be in class if he attacked his studies with the same amount of zeal that he had attacked this prank with. Harry shrugged as he crawled into his bed and gazed sadly at the empty bed that was Ron's.

Ron was staying in the hospital wing under constant sleep spells to keep the horcrux within him from further influencing him until Snape had finished brewing whatever that potion was he was working on. Harry was secretly afraid of what Ron might do when he awoke as with that horcrux inside of him he was a threat to everyone around him. And despite Harry repeatedly asking Dumbledore still refused to tell Harry just what a horcrux exactly was other than that it was an extremely dark magical artifact.

Harry sighed and rolled over, he wasn't dark and yet he was a horcrux. Yet apparently horcruxes were dark and he was a horcrux so maybe he really was dark and just didn't know it. Harry rolled over and picked up his wand before casting a sleep spell on himself. He sat his wand back down on his bedside table and quickly fell asleep dreaming confusing dreams in which those he cared for turned their backs on him saying that he was nothing more than a tool of Voldemort.

The next morning Hermione looked at Harry worriedly, after escorting the two of them from Dumbledore's office he'd gone straight to the Room of Requirement and had it form a comfortable living room. He'd comforted the two girls as they cried but had refused any comfort in return simply saying that he was fine. Fleur had later told Hermione that Harry was not alright and that either he needed to something about it or accept the comfort they were offering otherwise he was going to wear himself out thinking dark, depressing thoughts.

Hermione looked up as Fleur stood up with a smirk on her face and walked away from the Gryffindor Table and over to the entrance to the Great Hall and began to talk to Fred and George Weasley who had paused just outside the Great Hall. Hermione felt her mouth go dry as she felt Fleur push her veela allure to the max to try and attract the twins. Ever since Hermione had accepted that she was bi-sexual Fleur's veela allure had begun to affect her as well. Fleur suddenly turned around and started walking back towards where Harry was sitting.

Fred and George, now almost hypnotized started to follow Fleur only to let out identical girlish screams as they stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione gasped as Fred's robes changed into a pink, adult-sized baby girl's dress and George's robes changed into an adult-sized little boy's sky blue sailor suit. Bulges grew around their crotches as their underwear changed into thick adult diapers and pacifiers materialized in their mouths. Hermione looked at Harry before whispering, "Harry, just how many spells did you cast on them?" Harry shrugged and responded whispering back, "I really wasn't counting. I mean there are the transfiguration charms of course, the temporary sticking charms so they won't be able to remove their transfigured clothes for twenty-four hours and the conjuration charms for the pacifiers all of which were set to activate when they entered the Great Hall."

Hermione looked at Harry with respect; Harry had managed to cast all of those charms on the twins' clothes without them knowing? That was some impressive not to mention sneaky spell work. Fleur apparently had finally managed to do what she'd been trying to get Harry to do for years, study.

Fleur shook her head and shouted, "So sorry boys but I didn't know you were into public humiliation maybe next time instead of talking to you I'll just pull you over my knees and give you two a good spanking." Everyone in the hall laughed as the red-faced Fred and George turned to flee only to fall onto their hands and knees and start to crawl away from the Great Hall. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at him curiously and said, "Oh that's right I forgot about the charms I cast to make them crawl."

Hermione just shook her head and asked, "So Harry, what will you be doing with your free periods, I heard that you dropped divination so what will you be doing instead?" Harry smiled slightly and said, "Studying ancient runes. I plan on taking the test with you at the end of the year and if I pass I'll be able to join you next year and possibly beyond that if I so choose. I've also been looking at fifth year electives." Hermione looked at Harry thoughtfully and asked, "There are extra electives in our fifth year?" Harry nodded and said, "Yep. The fifth year electives are Enchanting, Earth Magic and Mental Magic. I'm planning on taking at least Earth Magic but I don't know what other course I want to take if any."

Hermione looked at Harry with excitement and asked determine to learn as much as she could, "So what do you know about Earth Magic?" Harry shrugged and said, "Not much. Earth magic is basically the channeling and usage of the magic of nature." At Hermione's confused look Harry attempted to explain again. "Earth magic is where you draw the natural magical energies of your surroundings inside of you and then utilize them to either enhance your spells or manipulate nature itself."

Hermione nodded filing the information away for future reference as the people surrounding them continued to talk about what had befallen poor Fred and George.

Later that day Hermione was standing outside the Arithmancy classroom waiting for the professor to come up and unlock the door when the only Slytherin girl in the class walked up to her and asked, "Granger, are you alright?" Hermione looked in shock at the Slytherin girl, Daphne Greengrass, and asked, "Why exactly would you care?" Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "I heard that idiot Weasley would have raped you and that Veela girl if Potter hadn't saved you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't suffering that's all." Daphne turned to walk away and Hermione suddenly feeling ashamed said, "Wait, don't go. I'm sorry, it's just I never expected a Slytherin of all people to care about what happened to a muggle-born." Daphne nodded and responded, "Yes, I've heard that Draco and his cronies have been making life difficult for you but just so you know not all of us in Slytherin adhere to that Pureblood-is-superior idea that Draco and his cronies follow so blindly. I also happen to disagree with them and my father on that point. You are after all the brightest witch of our year and you're muggle-born so clearly that theory is flawed."

Hermione looked at Daphne and said, "Slytherin is the house of the ambitious so how do I know that you're not just trying to tap into a possible resource?" At this Daphne smiled and responded, "You don't. You'll just have to trust me like you trust your fellow Gryffindors and maybe," at this point Daphne leaned in close and whispered into Hermione's ear, "you'll be pleasantly surprised." Hermione blushed as the girl's breath tickled her ear and the smirking Daphne left her and went to sit by herself before anyone could come by and find a Slytherin and a Gryffindor talking to each other without throwing insults at each other.

Hermione shook herself as other people started to arrive and Professor Vector unlocked the classroom. Hermione was so shocked by what had just happened that for once she only half-listened to what one of her professors was saying.

Harry looked at the bubbling liquid inside the cauldron and grimaced; it smelled like burnt rubber. He and Ron would have to drink this stuff and then fight and defeat the shards of Voldemort inside of them within their own minds to have any hope of destroying the horcruxes within them.

The potion was a concoction of Snape's own design and was the only safe way to destroy the horcruxes within both Harry and Ron but even this method wasn't without its risks. If the shards won in the mental battles that were to take place then the horcruxes would have complete control of their bodies. There was also the fact that it was an experimental potion and absolutely no one had any idea if it would work.

Harry glanced up at Snape who merely nodded and said, "It will be ready tomorrow Potter and the Headmaster has seen fit to allow you to skip classes tomorrow. Don't waste this chance." Harry nodded and turned before striding from the potions classroom. Today had been a good day but tomorrow was likely going to suck. He immediately headed for the Beauxbatons carriage; just in case things didn't go well tomorrow he wanted his last night to be a good one spent with one of his soul mates. It was just a shame that he couldn't spend it with both, yet at least. He had to keep a positive outlook on things as he didn't want to give the shard of Voldemort inside of him any extra power over him.

The next day as Snape put the finishing touches on the potion Harry looked at Ron as the two sat side by side and said, "So Ron, how do you feel about this whole horcrux thing?" Ron looked at Harry and said, "It's kind of crazy Harry. I mean I always wanted to be special but knowing that I have a part of You-Know-W, oh I'm just going to say it, V-V-Voldemort inside of me is really kind of scary. Especially with what it made me do. I mean yeah I guess I am a little jealous of you but I know that I shouldn't be and that my family is far more important than any amount of gold but abandoning you and attempting to rape Hermione and Fleur are things that I never would have even thought about and that that thing was able to convince me to do it is kind of scary."

At this point Snape walked in with two glasses and overhearing the conversation said, "Don't trouble yourself, Weasley. The Dark Lord has always been exceptionally capable of convincing others to do things that they do not truly wish to do. It is unfortunately a weakness of the simple mind." Ron looked at Snape and said, "Uhm, thank you I think?"

Snape rolled his eyes and thrust the two glasses of milky-white potion at the boys as Dumbledore said, "Now, drink the entire thing and remember that this battle will be taking place within your minds so you have the home-field advantage so to speak. All you have to do is think something and it will happen but remember the shards of Voldemort have been there for some time and have learned all about you and your weaknesses so do not relax your guard during the battle." The two students nodded and downed the potion.

Harry and Ron grimaced at the taste of the potion and Harry crawled into a bed as Ron leaned back against his pillows. Within minutes the two boys were unconscious and a green glow started to cover their bodies…

Harry looked around, he had seen his mind before so he knew what to expect but what surprised him was the figure standing in front of him. The figure had slits for a nose and red, snake-like eyes but those were the only features Harry could see as the rest of the figure was covered in shadows despite the fact that the room they were standing in was brightly lit.

The figure smiled a sinister smile before saying with a snakelike hiss, "Well finally Potter, I will finally have your body for myself and then I will destroy my spirit self." Harry looked at the shadowy figure and with a raised eyebrow said, "Really? And you would want to destroy the true you because why again?" The shadowy figure laughed a chilling laugh and said, "Simple Potter, my true self fears death but what do I have to fear from death when I am as great and powerful as any who have come before?" Harry smirked as he remembered something Dumbledore had told him, horcruxes often exhibited one particular aspect of their creator's personality. This shard must be based upon Voldemort's over-inflated ego.

Harry pulled a wand out from his pocket and cast a cutting curse at the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure laughed as a cut appeared on its cheek and black blood seeped forth before the cut healed itself. The shadowy figure hissed, "You'll have to do better than that boy."

Harry growled low in his throat before changing into his rage form, it was amazing just how simple it was to remain in this form within his mind. Harry formed a ball of blue flames in his hand and threw it at the shadowy shard which just knocked it away with a flick of its wrist and the battle began…

Ron looked around confused before realizing where he was, he was in his mind which was apparently based on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch and was dressed in Gryffindor Team Quidditch Robes. Ron looked around only to see a shadowy figure with orange eyes who hissed out, "Hello Weasley, my you're looking delicious today." Ron gulped at that before remembering what Dumbledore had told him about the horcruxes exhibiting one particular aspect of their creator's personality and asking, "Just what are you supposed to be based on?" The figure laughed before hissing out, "Why Voldemort's sexual nature of course. After all, even my true self wouldn't turn down free sex." Ron cursed and thought, "Figures, the shard inside me just has to be a complete and total pervert."

Ron pulled out his wand and cast a disarming charm. The shadowy figure laughed and knocked the spell aside with a flick of its own wand before saying, "If that's all you can do then I guess I'll just have to fuck Granger after I take control of your body." Ron grew angry and cast a bludgeoning curse at the shard's head and the battle began…

Meanwhile, far away from Hogwarts Voldemort's new child-like body was unconscious and Wormtail was desperately attempting to awaken his master as Voldemort watched the two boys attempt to defeat his horcruxes within their minds. Voldemort cursed realizing what was going on and knowing that there was nothing that he could do to aid his horcruxes in the battle. All he could do was watch.

Harry dove to the side to avoid a blast of fire from the shard and returned fire with a powerful cutting curse before throwing another ball of blue flames at the shard. The shard was able to dodge the cutting curse and conjured a silver shield to block the ball of blue flames. Harry waved his wand wildly throwing every spell he could think of at the shard. The shard however transfigured itself into a python causing the spells to fly over its now much shorter head before growing to the size of the basilisk Harry had killed in his second year.

The now giant, snake-shaped shard hissed before lunging forward as Harry beat his wings to fly up into the air just barely avoiding the shard's fangs. Harry dove downward wishing for a sword causing a sword to appear in his hand and stabbing the sword down into the shard's brain. The shard thrashed around throwing Harry from its head and dislodging the sword as well. The shard shrunk back down to human form and fired bludgeoning curses at Harry shouting at the top of its lungs, "How dare you Potter! I will end you here and now!"

The curses slammed into Harry throwing him away and causing him to slam into a wall. Harry groaned as the shard walked toward him and Harry wished that he could see Fleur and Nym one more time. The soul bond responded and a great golden light filled the room.

Meanwhile within the hospital wing Fleur and Hermione were watching Harry and Ron when Fleur suddenly screamed and fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic Nymphadora Tonks was working on paperwork when she suddenly had the most intense headache and her head fell onto her desk as she fell unconscious.

Harry struggled as the shard held him by the throat and pointed its wand at Harry's head. Suddenly Fleur and Tonks appeared and reacted together grabbing the shard and pulling it away from Harry. The shard struggled as a glowing Harry held his sword in his hand before walking forward and swinging the sword cutting the head off of the shard in one swing. The shard's head and body dissolved in a shower of green sparks as Fleur and Tonks vanished from Harry's mind and were reawakened in their own bodies as people shook them in attempts to wake them.

Fleur sat up and watched as the green glow around Harry seemed to solidify into a cocoon before shattering into hundreds of shards which dissolved into nothing. Fleur threw herself onto Harry and kissed him as he sat up causing Harry to think, "Well, this is a nice way to wake up."

Ron however, was not having as much luck as Harry as he was struggling to cast any really powerful spells and the shard he was fighting kept teasing him with remarks about how he would never have sex which was making Ron angry and lowering his accuracy. Ron his anger at its peak wished that the shard would be smacked in the face by a bludger. Suddenly, two black bludgers appeared and started slamming into the shard's face and neck.

Ron suddenly getting an idea thought about the shard being pelted with quaffles causing ghostly copies of the Chudley Cannons to appear and begin pelting the shard with quaffles. The shard transfigured into a basilisk-sized viper and started attempting to bite the ghostly quidditch players only for them to continually dodge at the last possible second on their brooms.

Ron swung his wand upward and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa," and giant, snake-shaped the shard flew up into the sky the bludgers and ghostly Chudley Cannon copies following. As Ron released the spell gravity took over causing the shard to fall back down as the bludgers slammed into its body again and again as the ghostly quidditch players continued to pelt it with quaffles. It took a minute for the shard to fall back down and crash into the ground with a sickening crunch. Ron watched as the shard started to dissolve in a shower of orange sparks as he realized something, this shard was nothing more than magic so why should he let it go to waste? The sparks started flying into Ron's body and Ron chuckled as he felt his magical power and knowledge increase. As the last spark entered Ron's body he suddenly collapsed and started shaking as his mind tried to cope with the new knowledge that he had just acquired.

Harry looked over as Fleur released him only to see the green glow around Ron's body solidify before shattering. Ron shot upward immediately afterwards and shouted, "I know! I know where another horcrux is!"

The pandemonium that erupted following this statement made Ron start laughing out loud. Hermione walked forward and slapped the laughing Ron on the back of the head. Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "What'd I do? Everyone's response to that was just hilarious." Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe but you still shouldn't have laughed. Now where's the horcrux?"

Ron swallowed before saying, "Voldemort lived in an orphanage and near the orphanage was a cave where he would practice magic on other orphans." At this point Ron looked disgusted at the thought of what Voldemort had done as he continued, "He hid a horcrux in there somewhere but I don't know where exactly in the cave he hid the horcrux." Dumbledore nodded before saying, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, and know that this knowledge will prove invaluable. However, as the both of you have the rest of the day off I suggest that you escape before Poppy has a chance to confine you both to your beds for the rest of the day." With scared looks on their faces Harry and Ron raced from the Hospital Wing only for Madam Pomfrey to come storming out of her office and chase after them yelling about how they should stay in bed longer.

Voldemort awakened and told Wormtail to leave him be and the coward did as he was commanded. Voldemort stroked his chin as he thought about what he'd seen. The red-haired boy had absorbed his horcrux. Perhaps he should keep an eye on that boy. Yes, his spy should be informed of these recent developments.


End file.
